There are various known hook-setting devices which may be mounted on a fishing rod. In view of the present invention, it may be generally viewed that such prior devices are unnecessarily complicated and provide hook-setting reactions which are unnecessarily vigorous, such as the tripping of a line-jerking mechanism. This invention is based on the experience that only light and sudden line tension is required to set the hook in the fish's mouth.
It is an important object of this invention to provide a hook-setting accessory for a fishing rod that is very successful in function and much less expensive than the prior art devices.
Another object is to provide a device that is so small, inexpensive and easy to install as to be a nearly disposable item carried in any quantity desired in the fisherman's coat pocket or equipment box.
It is a further object to provide a hook-setting device which readily releases the fishing line once the hook is set.